tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Disturbed Warrior/Inna rzeczywistość
Hejcia wszystkim!! Ja oczywiście znowu wbijam na bloga, i chyba każdy wie po co: pisać nowe opo. Tym razem postanowiłam pobawić się w powieściopisarkę i w rezultacie powstaje dość długie opo-powieść fantasy z naszymi żółwiami w roli głównej xD. Zacznę jak tylko skończę z poprzednim opem (zostało mi już niedużo, więc nie martwcie się). Pierwszy rozdział już wkrótce, a póki co do zobaczenia. Naraska o/ Rozdział 1 ~ Wieczorna misja ~ Pewien mężczyzna ubrany w brązowy płaszcz szedł wzdłuż jednej z nowojorskich dróg. Noc, a właściwie jeszcze późny wieczór był spokojny. Na ulicy nie było żadnych samochodów. Nagle mężczyzna usłyszał warkot silników samochodowych, przybliżających się szybko w jego stronę. Nim zdążył zorientować się, z której strony dobiega ten dźwięk zza rogu wyłoniła się pędząca biała furgonetka, a za nią spory, opancerzony wóz. Oba pojazdy minęły go z zawrotną prędkością po czym zniknęły za innym rogiem, a pęd wiatru, który temu towarzyszył zwalił mężczyznę z nóg. Osobnik wstał, spojrzał zdziwiony na miejsce, w którym stracił pojazdy z oczu, wzruszył ramionami i ruszył dalej. Tymczasem furgonetka i opancerzony wóz dalej mierzyły się w dość wymagającym wyścigu po ulicach Nowego Jorku. Przezroczysto-niebieski robot z różowym mózgiem w klatce piersiowej prowadzący furgona za wszelką cenę próbował zgubić śledzący go wóz z piątką mutantów w środku. Jego prześladowcy jednak bynajmniej nie zamierzali dać za wygraną. Z dachu pancerniaka wysunęło się działko, z którego wystrzeliła kula złomu, która trafiła w tył ściganego auta. Robot stracił panowanie nad pojazdem i rozbił się w jednym z pobliskich zaułków, do którego zdołał skręcić. Opancerzony wóz zatrzymał się nieopodal. Wysiadła z niego piątka mutantów: cztery humanoidalne żółwie i pół-dziewczyna pół-wilczyca. Każde z nich ostrożnie ruszyło w kierunku ciężarówki. Nagle drzwi od bagażnika otworzyły się i z wnętrza pojazdu wybiegł tuzin niebieskich robotów uzbrojonych w blastery. Mutanci wyciągnęli swoją broń i przystąpili do ataku na Kraangów, którzy zaczęli do nich strzelać. Pięcioosobowa drużyna zwinnie unikała wiązek laserowych. Żółw w niebieskiej bandanie pokazał pozostałym kilka znaków ręką. Pozostałe mutanty kiwnęły głowami. Michelangelo i Donatello okrążyły zbiorowisko robotów i zaatakowały od tyłu, podczas gdy reszta drużyny przypuściła atak od frontu. Kraangowie, zapędzeni w kozi róg koło swojej furgonetki postanowili zmienić taktykę. Jeden z nich wziął coś do ręki i wyszedł naprzód, strzelając do piątki mutantów. Gdy pół-wilczyca zaczęła biec w jego stronę by zaatakować, kosmita otworzył trzymany w ręce portal i szybko się odsunął. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła wyhamować i omal nie wpadła do portalu, jednak zanim to się stało zielonooki żółw w ostatniej chwili złapał ją za rękę. Właśnie chciał ją przyciągnąć do siebie i tym samym wyciągnąć z portalu, kiedy w portalu powstały jakieś zakłócenia. Przejście zaczęło co chwila zmieniać kolor, wokół niego tworzyły się niewielkie wyładowania elektryczne. Portal zaczął wciągać dwójkę mutantów. - Teena! Raph! - krzyknął Leonardo i chwycił brata, jednak i jego portal zaczął pochłaniać - Leo! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Mikey i Donnie Dwa żółwie próbowały wyciągnąć pozostałych, jednak nie udało im się i koniec końców cała piątka wpadła do przejścia. Przez chwilę lecieli przez różnokolorowy tunel czasoprzestrzenny, gdzie się rozdzielili. Po upływie około minuty tunel skończył się. Każde z nich wylądowało w lesie, jednak każyd w innym miejscu. Byli rozdzieleni. Rozdział 2 ~ Zagubieni w puszczy ~ Leonardo znalazł się na niewielkiej polanie. Rozejrzał się wokół. Z każdej strony otaczały go drzewa, całe mnóstwo drzew. Były one głównie liściaste, jednak między nimi dało się znaleźć kilka iglaków. Las wyglądał tajemniczo, ale bezpiecznie. Przy okazji było w nim coś przyciągającego. Niebieskooki wstał i otrzepał się. Nigdzie nie dotrzegał swoich towarzyszy, więc zaczął po kolei ich nawoływać, jednak bez skutku. Po krótkim namyśle postanowił, że nie ma sensu nigdzie odchodzić, bo może się zdażyć, że bracia będą go szukać, a jeśli on będzie się włóczył po lesie jest dużo większa szansa, że po prostu się wyminą niż gdyby siedział na miejscu. Wobec tego postanowił zaczekać aż któryś z braci go znajdzie. W związku z podjętą decyzją usiadł sobie pod najbliższym drzewem i wyciągnął n-fona. Tak jak przewidywał nie było sygnału. Tymczasem Donatello snuł się między drzewamiw poszukiwaniu braci i przyjaciółki. Przez cały czas nawoływał ich. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Po chwili brązowooki darował sobie krzyki i w ciszy szedł naprzód, rozglądając się. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do skraju niewielkiej polanki. Właśnie miał ją minąć i iść dalej, gdy nagle usłyszał znajomy głos: - Donnie! Donatello odwrócił się i ujrzał Leo idącego w jego stronę. - Leo! Wreszcie cię znalazłem - ucieszył się Don - A gdzie reszta? - zapytał lider - Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Pewnie gdzieś tu są - odparł brązowooki - Trzeba ich znaleźć, tylko tak, żeby jeszcze bardziej się nie pogubić - uznał Leo - Chyba mam pomysł, tylko daj mi coś ostrego - poprosił Don Leonardo podał bratu swoje tantō. Donatello podszedł do jednego z drzew. - Niby to dosyć prymitywny sposób, ale zawsze możemy zaznaczać drogę robiąc znaki na drzewach, wtedy będziemy mogli wrócić na tą polanę kiedy już skończymy poszukiwania - wyjaśnił Donnie wycinając w korze "X" - W takim razie ruszamy - zarządził lider Oba żółwie ruszyły w las zostawiając na drzewach znak i co jakiś czas nawołując pozostałych. Póki co bezowocne poszukiwania ciągnęły się godzinami Zaczęło się już ściemniać. Michelangelo samotnie plączący się po lesie zaczynał już powoli tracić nadzieję na odnalezienie kogokolwiek, gdy nagle usłyszał jak ktoś go woła. Stanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać, a jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. - Znaleźli mnie? - szepnął sam do siebie Po chwili znów usłyszał swoje imię, tym razem bliżej. Namierzył z którego kierunku dobiegał głos i puścił się biegiem. Niestety, podczas szaleńczego pędu potknął się o gałąź leżącą na ziemi i przydzwonił w pień drzewa płosząc ptaki śpiące wśród liści. Leonardo i Donatello słysząc uderzenie i widząc uciekające ptaki ruszyli do miejsca, z którego zwierzęta nawiały. Po chwili ujrzeli najmłodszego z braci siedzącego pod drzewem, lekko oszołomionego po zderzeniu. Mikey, gdy ich zobaczył najpierws spojrzał na nich zdziwiony, a zaraz potem doskoczył do nich i uściskał ich. - Znaleźliście mnie! Wiedziałem, że wam się uda - krzyczał rozradowany Mikey - Okej, okej, też się cieszymy - próbował uspokoić brata lider - A gdzie Raph i Teena? - zapytał Michelangelo - Nie wiemy - odparł Don z wyczuwalną nutą smutku - Dzisiaj nie mamy już czasu by ich szukać, robi się ciemno, a po ciemku i tak nic nie zdziałamy. Musimy wracać póki jeszcze da się zobaczyć te znaki na drzewach. Oni już pewnie znaleźli sobie schronienie na noc - powiedział Leo Pozostali dwaj przytaknęli i spuścili głowy. Cała trójka ruszyła z powrotem na polanę. Rozdział 3 ~ Pomiędzy mitem a prawdą ~ Raphael szybkim krokiem przemierzał las szukając jakiegoś znaku bytu jego przyjaciół albo chociaż jakiegoś schronienia. Nic jednak nie znalazł. - No co jest?! - żółw ze złością kopnął leżący na ziemi kamień Zapadł już zmrok, w lesie ledwo co było widać. Zielonooki rozejrzał się wokół. - Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? - poraz niewiadomo który zapytał sam siebie Żółw walnął pięścią w pień jednego z drzew po czym siadł pod nim i ukrył głowę między kolanami. Tymczasem Teena popadała już powoli w paranoję. Nie miała bladego pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, nigdy nie była w podobnej sytuacji, a sama to już w ogóle. Biegała pomiędzy drzewami co chwila przystając i zmieniając kierunek. Coraz bardziej się ba bała, a tajemnicze odgłosy dochodzące z głębi lasu wcale nie pomagały jej się uspokoić. Przerażona dziewczyna w końcu dała za wygraną. Siadła na trawie i zaczęła płakać, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Była sama w olbrzymiej puszczy w innym wymiarze i bez szans powrotu do domu. Tak bardzo chciałaby być teraz w domu i ćwiczyć z Raphem albo wygłupiać się z Mikey'm, albo pomagać Donniemu w labolatorium, albo nawet znowu wysłuchiwać jak Leo poucza ją żeby nie rozrzucała swoich rzeczy po całej kryjówce. Ale niestety były to tylko pragnienia. Pragnienia, które jeszcze bardziej ją dobiły. Cichy szloch zaczął przeradzać się w otwarty płacz. Nagle szturchnęło ją coś miękkiego. Nasolatka podniosła zapłakane, szmaragdowe oczy i ujrzała przed sobą cudnego, uskrzydlonego, całkowicie białego rumaka. Dziewczyna przestała płakać, podniosła się i ze zdziwieniem, ale i zaciekawieniem przyglądała się zwierzęciu. Wierzchowiec był perłowobiały, miał pokaźne, pierzaste skrzydła na bokach grzbietu. Bił od niego delikatny, spokojny, biały blask. Pegaz zrobił jeszcze krok w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią swoimi dużymi, czarnymi oczami. - Nie musisz się bać - powiedział koń spokojnie Teena spojrzała pytająco na wierzchowca. - Okej... to jest mega dziwne - uznała - Raczej nie jesteś stąd. A więc co tu robisz? - zapytał wierzchowiec łagodnie - Trafiłam tu... przypadkiem - odparła dziewczyna - A dlaczego płakałaś? - padło pytanie Nastolatka spuściła wzrok i zarumieniła się - No bo...ech... zgubiłam się... Nie mogę znaleźć moich przyjaciół... Ani wrócić do domu...- wyjąkała - Spokojnie, pomożemy ci ich znaleźć - zapewnił rumak - Czekaj... Jak to "wy"? - spytała Teen, bo, jakby nie patrzeć nie widziała nikogo poza koniem W tym momencie z pomiędzy drzew wyszły kolejne cztery pegazy, z czego dwa młodsze od pozostałych. Nastolatka patrzyła na to wszystko zdziwiona. - Ja nazywam się Jowisz, a to moje stado - powiedział biały pegaz - Venus, Saturn, Neptun i Mars - Teena - przedstawiła się mutantka - Skoro już się znamy to najwyższa pora poszukać tych twoich przyjaciół - stwierdził Neptun Był on identycznej wielkości co Jowisz, jednak on już nie był całkiem biały. Jego całkiem długa grzywa zaczynała się od bladego błękitu i wraz ze wzrostem coraz bardziej ciemniała, tak samo ogon. Końcówki jego piór na skrzydłach odcinały się kolorystycznie od reszty, były błękitnie, podczas gdy reszta pióra była biała (podobnie jak cała pozostała sierść). Jego łuna była bladoniebieska. - Aaaa... jak konkretnie mamy ich znaleźć? - zapytała Teen - Dosiądziesz Marsa i polatamy trochę nad okolicą, może ich dostrzeżemy - odpowiedział Saturn On z kolei był najwyższy z pegazów; jego ametystowy (w całości) ogon był u nasady związany lianą. Grzywę miał długą, z powplatanymi kawałkami plączy wszelkiego rodzaju. Całą resztę piór i sierści miał białą z fioletowym połyskiem. Biła od niego jasnofioletowa poświata. Venus z kolei była jedyną klaczą w stadzie i jednym z dwóch młodszych od reszty pegazów. Była niewiele wyższa od Jowisza i Neptuna. Jej bardzo długa grzywa o trawiastym kolorze przyozdobiona była różnokolorowymi kwiatami. Ogon również miała bardzo długi, związany w gruby warkocz również usiany kwiatami. Gdyby go rozpuścić prawdopodobnie ciągnąłby się za nią po ziemi. Sierść miała białą, skrzydła natomiast w całości bladozielone. Długa grzywka przysłaniała jedno z jej głębokich, czarnych oczu. Bił od niej zielony blask. Teenę jednak najbardziej zainteresował wierzchowiec, którego miała dosiąść. Młody koń był niewiele niższy od Saturna, lecz po jego nieco drobniejszej budowie można było dostrzec różnicę wieku pomiędzy nimi. Wiekiem był bardzo zbliżony do Venus. Zwierzak właściwie całą sierść miał białą, nie licząc czegoś, co wyglądało trochę jak zadrapanie na lewym oku, w tym miejscu sierść była czarna. Grzywę miał krótką, czarną, równo przystrzyżoną, stojącą w pionie. Ogon również niezbyt długi, czarny i równo przystrzyżony na końcu. Skrzydła miał białe, na końcach tylko czarne, w pewnym sensie wyznaczające kontury. Pegaz nie mógł długo ustać w jednym miejscu, cały czas przebierał kopytami. - To idziemy? - zapytała Venus - Mhm - mutantka pokiwała głową Mars ustawił się bokiem do dziewczyny i przemógł ochotę by zarżeć. Teena ostrożnie wspięła mu się na grzbiet i usadowiła. Pozostałe pegazy wystartowały. Mars zaczekał chwilę, po czym lekko ugiął nogi, rozłożył skrzydła i machnął nimi z taką siłą, że błyskawicznie znaleźli się w powietrzu. Pegaz wypruł naprzód. Lecieli slalomem między drzewami z zawrotną prędkością. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę, bo nagle wierzchowiec poderwał się wysoko, zrobił półpętlę, przez chwilę zawisając do góry nogami, po czym złożył skrzydła i wraz ze zszokowaną dziewczyną na grzbiecie zaczął spadać. - O matko!!! - wydarła się nastolatka z przerażeniem patrząc na ziemię zbliżającą się z gigantyczną prędkością - Marsie! - rozległo się głośne wołanie - Kurde, ten to mi zaraz nagada - westchnął młody pegaz Gwałtownie rozłożył skrzydła i zawisł w powietrzu, czekając aż pozostałe rumaki dołączą. - Pozwoliłem ci latać szybciej niż my, ale nie było mowy o żadnych akrobacjach! - zganił go Jowisz - Tak wiem... Sorry - odparł Mars patrząc w inną stronę - Nic się nie stało - cicho rzuciła Teena by w miarę możliwości trochę załagodzić sytuację - W porządku, ruszajmy dalej, tylko już bez żadnych takich - zastrzegł Jowisz Mars tylko kiwnął głową i bez słowa leciał dalej, nadal daleko z przodu, jednak już z mniejszą prędkością. Teena tymczasem rozglądała się po ziemi w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół. Nagle między drzewami zauważyła znajomą postać siedzącą samotnie pod drzewem i strugającą coś w drewnie. - To Raph! Ląduj! - krzyknęła do pegaza Koń odwrócił sie do niej, bo nie dosłyszał co powiedziała z powodu wiatru szumiącego mu w uszach. - Zatrzymaj się! - powiedziała do niego Teen Tym razem usłyszał. Odwrócił głowę do przodu i chciał zahamwać, ale dopiero wtedy zauważył drzewo dosłownie kilka metrów przed nimi. Z powodu dużej prędkości z jaką się poruszali nie zdążył przed nim zahamować i obydwoje z całym impetem wpadli między gałęzie. Rozdział 4 ~ Z innej bajki ~ Teena wyplątała się z gałęzi i zeskoczyła na ziemię. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że jej czterokopytny kompan nie mógł się wydostać z drzewa. Skrzydła pozaczepiały mu się o gałęzie, a on sam utknął pomiędzy trzema większymi konarami. Po chwili szarpania się ostatecznie dał sobie spokój i zwisał kopytami w powietrzu. Nastolatka westchnęła i z powrotem wlazła na drzewo, gdzie zmieniła się w wilka i zaczęła przegryzać i łamać gałęzie więżące pegaza. Gdy uwolniła jego skrzydła koń zatrzepotał nimi, wyciągnął się spomiędzy konarów i wylądował na ziemi. Wilczyca również zeskoczyła na ziemię i zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka. Wierzchowiec zaczął machać skrzydłami by pozbyć się przyczepionych do nich uporczywych gałązek. - Czekaj, pomogę ci - powiedziała Teen i podeszła do niego Koń stanął w miarę spokojnie i rozłożył skrzydła. Dziewczyna delikatnie powyciągała z nich fragmenty gałęzi i liście, po czym zabrała się za oswabadzanie z roślin jego ogona i grzywy. Gdy skończyła wierzchowiec otrzepał się, ale nic nie powiedział. Nastolatka rozejrzała się wokół. Jej uwagę przykuł jakiś nieduży błyszczący punkt nieopodal. Poszła sprawdzić co to jest. Pomiędzy drzewami odnalazła duży, oszlifowany, zielony opal, tu i ówdzie poprzecinany złotymi żyłkami. Kamień miał wielkość nieco spłaszczonej piłki koszykowej i cudnie się mienił. Dziewczyna dotknęła go. Był ciepły, co trochę ją zdziwiło. Spróbowała go przesunąć. Okazało się, że mimo pokaźnych rozmiarów nie jest taki ciężki jakby się mogło wydawać. Mars podszedł do niej zobaczyć co znalazła. Zatenczas pozostałe pegazy wylądowały w pobliżu. Gdy tylko to zrobiły trochę dalej pomiędzy drzewami śmignął jakiś cień. Wierzchowce wiedziały co to oznacza. Cała czwórka rumaków podeszła do Teeny i Marsa. - Musimy już iść Marsie, Venatorzy wyruszyli na północne zwiady - oznajmił Neptun - Ale że kto? - zapytała dziewczyna, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi - Venatorzy to okropne człekokształtne potwory, zabijające wszystko na swojej drodze. Ostatnio upatrzyły sobie na cel wszelkie koniowate - wyjaśniła Venus - Mieliście mi przecież pomóc - przypomniała Teen - Niestety nie możemy. Na pewno dasz sobie radę - powiedział Saturn - Dobra... - westchnęła dziewczyna Wierzchowce zaczęły odchodzić w las. Mars jeszcze na moment zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Teeny. - W razie czego zawsze możesz zmienić się w wilka i zawyć, przyjdziemy do ciebie na wezwanie - oznajmił pegaz i zniknął między drzewami Gdy rumaki odeszły dziewczyna wróciła do oglądania znalezionego kamienia. Fakt, że był taki duży, a jednocześnie lekki wydawał jej się dziwny. No i był ciepły, to też raczej nietypowe... Postanowiła w niego zapukać. Wydał z siebie głuchy odgłos, zupełnie jakby był pusty w środku. Nagle opal zaczął wibrować. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego. Zdążyła w ostatnim momencie, bo zaraz potem kamień wybuchł. Huk eksplozji wystraszył śpiące w drzewach ptaki, które oszołomione zaczęły latać w kółko i rozbijać się o pnie drzew. Hałas nie zdołał obudzić trzech braci śpiących na polanie spory kawałek dalej, jednak czwarty z nich, znajdujący się znacznie bliżej nieźle przestraszył się nagłym wybuchem. Żółw wziął łuk i strzały, które zrobił chwilę temu (nie mógł zasnąć, a jakby nie patrzeć wytwarzanie broni to w końcu też jakieś zajęcie) i poszedł sprawdzić co się stało. Zatenczas Teena wstała z ziemi, otrzepała się, spojrzała w kierunku miejsca źródła wybuchu i zamarła. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą leżał kamień stała teraz brązowa jaszczurka wielkości cocer spaniela,na głowie miała niewielkie złotawe rogi, a do tego na jej bokach spoczywały dwa błoniaste skrzydła. Łapy zaopatrzone w ostre pazury miały tzw. skarpetki koloru złotego. Bez wątpienia, dziewczyna miała przed sobą prawdziwego, młodego smoka. Zwierzątko przyglądało się jej badawczo, po czym rozłożyło skrzydło i zatrzepało nimi. Z wierzchu brązowe, od wewnątrz miały barwę najcenniejszego z metali szlachetnych. Gad wysunął na chwilę swój różowy, rozdwojony język, po czym schował go i ruszył w kierunku nastolatki niepewnym, chwiejnym krokiem. W tej chwili spomiędzy drzew kawałek dalej wyłonił się Raphael. Widząc swoją przyjaciółkę natychmiast do niej podbiegł. Dopiero gdy stanął koło niej zauważył małego smoka, wytrwale do nich kroczącego. - Co... to jest? - spytał żółw dziewczynę - Smok - szeptem odparła Teen i uklękła na jedno kolano Zielonooki kucnął obok. Gad doszedł w końcu tam gdzie chciał i usiadł metr przed dwójką mutantów, bacznie ich obserwując. Obydwoje mutantów odruchowo wyciągnęło do niego rękę. Smoczek obwąchał je, wykonał językiem ruch podobny do węża i przysunął się do nich bliżej. Bynajmniej nie miał złych zamiarów. Rozdział 5 ~ Zwierzak ~ Młody gad był teraz tylko pół metra od nich. Dwójka mutantów wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku smoka aby go dotknąć, jednak od razu gdy to zrobili poczuli jakby przeszedł przez nich prąd. Zwierzak również to poczuł. Teena i Raph gwałtownie cofnęli ręce i ciut się odsunęli. Smok przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na nich pytająco, podobnie jak oni na niego. Podobnie jak dwójka mutantów, gad nie rozumiał tego co zaszło. Teen dotknęła gada jeszcze raz, tym razem jednak nic się nie stało. - Okej, ja już nic nie rozumiem - oznajmiła dziewczyna Raph pogłaskał zwierzę po głowie. W odpowiedzi smok wydał z siebie cichy, zadowolony pomruk. - Jest całkiem fajny - stwierdził żółw Młody gad podszedł do zielonookiego i oparł przednie łapy o jego ochraniacze na kolanach. Raphael ponownie pogładził gada po niezwykle delikatnych w dotyku, a w rzeczywistości twardych jak zbroja łuskach. Smok spróbował wskoczyć na niego, jednak nie udało mu się to i spadł na trawę, przeturlał się, po czym z powrotem podszedł i oparł się o kolana żółwia patrząc na niego znacząco. Zielonooki wstał i wziął gada na ręce. Nie był wcale aż taki ciężki jakby można się tego spodziewać. Zwierzątko popatrzyło na niego zadowolone, po czym przeniosło wzrok na ptaki latające wokół i usadawiające się na gałęziach. W większości były to małe ptaki leśne, nie licząc kilku ogromnych przypatrujących się z zaciekawieniem kruków. Gad patrzył na największego z nich i oblizał się. Dla dwójki mutantów było to oczywistym znakiem, że zwierzak jest głodny. Teena i Raph spojrzeli po sobie. Żółw podał dziewczynie gada. - Potrzymaj go, a ja załatwię mu coś do żarcia - powiedział żółw Teen kiwnęła głową i wzięła smoka. Zielonooki odszedł kawałek, wziął łuk, nałożył strzałę i wycelował do jednego z przysypiających kruków. Westchnął, wypuścił strzałę i zamknął oczy na chwilę. Po chwili padł przed nim martwy ptak. Raphael założył łuk na ramię i odsunął się kawałek. Teena stanęła obok niego i postawiła smoka na ziemi. Ten z kolei pomaszerował do ciała kruka. Smok zauważywszy strzałę najpierw wyjął ją zębami i odłożył na trawę, a dopiero potem wziął się do jedzenia. Gdy skończył oblizał się, przeciągnął, po czym siadł przed Teen i Raphem. Nagle pół-wilczyca usłyszała czyjeś odległe kroki. Wysłyszała również, że osób, które wykryła było przynajmniej z dziesięć. Zielonooki żółw zauważył zaniepokojenie przyjaciółki. - Co jest? - zapytał - Musimy się stąd zmywać - oznajmiła lekko poddenerwowana dziewczyna - Ale dlaczego? - nie zrozumiał żółw - Venatorzy są blisko. Po drodzę ci wyjaśnię, a teraz chodź! Nastolatka wzięła smoka pod ramię, drugą ręką złapała zielonookiego za ramię i zaczęła go ciągnąć za sobą gdzieś pomiędzy drzewa. Raph, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi nawet nie starał się jej wyrwać. Zatrzymali się dopiero spory kawałek dalej, gdy pół-wilczyca wreszcie przestała słyszeć odgłos obcych kroków. Dziewczyna postawiła smoka na ziemi. - To o co chodzi? - ponowił pytanie Raph Mutantka wyjaśniła żółwiowi kim (z tego co wie) są Venatorzy. Po wysłuchaniu dziewczyny zielonooki miał tylko jedno pytanie: - Skąd ty to wiesz? - To długa historia - wymijająco odparła dziewczyna - No dobra, później mi wyjaśnisz. A co zrobimy z nim? - żółw wskazał na smoka obgryzającego korę z patyka złapanego po drodze - Możemy go zatrzymać? Przecież nie zostawimy go samego, prawda? - spytała żółwia nastolatka patrząc na niego błagalnie - No nie wiem... Nie sądzę by się to spodobało pozostałym... A zwłaszcza Leo... - zastanawiał się zielonooki - Ale przecież Leo tu nie ma, to zależy od ciebie, a z tego co wiem nie jesteś taki jak on... Chyba, że coś się zmieniło - Teena postanowiła zmienić taktykę; wiedziała, że Raph nie lubi być porównywany do starszego brata - No pewnie, że się nie zmieniło, w życiu nie będę taki jak on - odparł żółw z zapałem - No więc... Możemy zatrzymać smoka? - ponowiła pytanie nastolatka - A dobra, co mi szkodzi, niech zostanie - odparł po chwili zielonooki - Dzięki! - dziewczyna przytuliła żółwia, po czym podeszła do smoka - Słyszałeś mały? Zostajesz z nami Gad zostawił w spokoju patyk praktycznie całkiem pozbawiony już kory, spojrzał na Teenę radośnie, po czym niespodziewanie ziewnął. Był zmęczony, podobnie jak dwójka mutantów. Teen pogłaskała swojego nowego zwierzaka. Oczy same się jej zamykały. - Może prześpijmy się tutaj, rano ruszymy dalej - zaproponował Raph - Okej - odparła Teen, siadła pod drzewem i oparła się o pień głową Nie było to zbyt wygodne, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Smok zwinął się w kłębek nieopodal i zasnął. Raph rozejrzał się jeszcze na wszelki wypadek, po czym siadł koło Teen. - To jak go nazwiemy? - zapytał po chwili ciszy - Co? - spytała dziewczyna, która już przysypiała - No smoka. Przecież skoro zostaje to musi mieć jakieś imię - odparł zielonooki - Apis do niego pasuje - odezwała się Teena po momencie zastanowienia - Okej. Całkiem fajnie. Kojarzy mi się z mitologią - stwierdził żółw - Zgadłeś. A konkretnie z mitologią egipską - odpowiedziała Teen - Spoko. Dobranoc - powiedział Raph - Dobranoc - odrzekła dziewczyna Pomimo kiepskich warunków oboje dość szybko zasnęli. Rozdział 6 ~ W obozie wroga ~ Następnego ranka Leo, Donnie i Mikey obudzili się około dwóch godzin przed wzejściem słońca (w tym wymiarze wschodziło ono dość późno). Nie mając nic do zrobienia praktycznie od razu wyruszyli w las na dalsze poszukiwania przyjaciółki i brata. Było jeszcze ciemno, ale zaczynało się powoli rozjaśniać. Nagle usłyszeli jakieś dziwne odgłosy i szelesty w krzakach. Gdy podeszli by sprawdzić co jest źródłem hałasów coś przebiegło między drzewami tuż za nimi. Wszyscy trzej gwałtownie się obrócili, jednak nikogo nie ujrzeli. Trójka mutantów stanęła w pozycji bojowej plecami do siebie. Wtedy spomiędzy drzew wyskoczyły jakieś dziwne stworzenia. Były wyższe od żółwi, ich skóra pokryta była ciemną, brązową szczeciną, z głów przypominających bardziej zwierzęce łby niż ludzkie twarze sterczały każdemu dwa długie, czarne rogi. Ich palce uzbrojone były w ostre pazury. Każdy z nich miał skórzany pas, nóż, łuk, kołczan ze strzałami i niewielki oszczep zakończony... prawdopodobnie ściętym rogiem jednorożca. Potwory rzuciły się na braci z dzikim rykiem. Leo, Donnie i Mikey bronili się jak mogli i próbowali atakować. Wrogowie byli jednak bardzo silni i wytrzymali. Jeden z nich, najwyższy, złapał Michelangelo, podniósł do góry na wysokość swojej piersi i przystawił żółwiowi nóż do gardła. Donatello i Leonardo widząc to już chcieli rzucić się na Venatora, gdy ten ozwał się niskim, donośnym głosem: - Stójcie! Dwaj bracia zdziwieni faktem, że stworzenie potrafi mówić rzeczywiście zatrzymali się. - Jeśli natychmiast nie rzucicie broni i nie poddacie się wasz kompan ucierpi - potwór mówiąc to przycisnął Mikey'ego mocniej do siebie i przysunął nóż bliżej jego szyi Leo i Don momentalnie zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że wróg nie żartuje, rzucili swoje bronie pod jego nogi i unieśli ręce do góry. Dwaj inni Venatorzy podeszli do nich i związali ich. - Mądra decyzja - odezwał się znów najwyższy i schował nóż Rzucił przestraszonego Mikey'ego strażnikom, którzy go związali i popchnęli w stronę braci. Sześć potworów sztanęło wokół żółwi; dwaj z tyłu zaczęli popychać włóczniami jeńców w stronę lasu, pozostali natomiast szli po bokach i pilnowali, by mutanci nie zboczyli z trasy. Po kilku minutach dotarli do sporego obozowiska. Było tam sporo namiotów wyglądem wzorowanych prawdopodobnie na indiańskich "tipi". Na środku wioski paliło się ogromne ognisko, wokół którego było zgromadzone jeszcze więcej Venatorów. Trzej bracia zostali zaprowadzeni i wepchnięci do największego z namiotów nieopodal ogniska. Przed wejściem postawiono dwóch strażników, a pozostali łowcy z powrotem ruszyli do lasu w celu dalszego polowania. Tymczasem Teena, Raph i Apis również powoli się budzili. Smok wstał pierwszy i wyruszył coś zjeść. Teena wstała niedługo potem. Na początku nie mogła sobie przypomnieć co konkretnie robi w lesie, jednak po chwili wszystko jej się przypomniało. Znad drzew widać było kilka pierwszych promieni słonecznych, jednak nadal było dość ciemno. Dziewczyna wstała i przeciągnęła się. Przez leżenie na twardej ziemi była cała zdrętwiała. Po chwili Raphael również się obudził i podniósł z trawy. W tym momencie spomiędzy drzew wyszedł Apis. Przez noc bardzo urósł, teraz stojąc na czterech łapach mógł spojrzeć Teenie lub Raphowi w oczy (obydwoje mniej więcej tej samej wysokości XP). Tak szybki wzrost gada zaskoczył dwójkę mutantów. Obydwoje patrzyli na niego zdziwieni. - No co? - odezwał się smok Para nastolatków jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Ty u-umiesz mówić?! - zapytała dziewczyna - Serio?! - Apis sam dopiero teraz się zorientował - Ha! Rzeczywiście - No nieźle - powiedział zielonooki Nagle Teena usłyszała kroki dość blisko nich. - Ktoś tu idzie. I to raczej nie są twoi bracia - zwróciła się do Rapha - Apis, schowaj się gdzieś - nakazał gadowi zielonooki Po chwili wahania smok kiwnął głową, odfrunął i ukrył się w jednej z koron większych drzew nieopodal. Dwójka mutantów z kolei wyciągnęła broń i zaczęła wypatrywać i nasłuchiwać wroga (z nasłuchiwaniem oczywiście lepiej radziła sobie pół-wilczyca). Po chwili jednak kroki były już dobrze słyszalne również dla żółwia, jednak wydawały się nadchodzić ze wszystkich stron, co nieco ich dezorientowało. Spomiędzy drzew wyskoczyło kilka tych samych stworów, które wcześniej zaatakowały Mikey'ego, Leo i Donniego i rzuciły się na nich. - To muszą być Venatorzy - stwierdziła Teen na widok potworów Żółw i pół-wilczyca byli tak zajęci walką, że nie zauważyli jeszcze jednego, wyższego od reszty, który zeskoczył na nich z gałęzi drzewa powalając na ziemię. Po chwili dwójka mutantów była już związana. Próbowali się wyrwać, jednak daremnie. Apis, który zauważył zamieszanie i krążył nieopodal chciał właśnie zlecieć na ziemię i zaatakować Venatorów, jednak Teen zauważyła jego zamiary i w odpowiedzi przecząco pokręciła głową gdy nikt z wrogów przez chwilę na nią nie patrzył. Smok, mimo, że nie chciał pozostać bezczynny posłuchał dziewczyny i nie zbliżył się. Venatorzy prowadzili dwójkę mutantów do swojego obozu. Apis natomiast śledził ich na wszelki wypadek gdyby był potrzebny, uważając by nie dać się zauważyć wrogowi (bo Teen i tak go słyszała). Gdy dotarli do obozowiska smok ukrył się na skraju w koronie drzewa i obserwował wszystko czekając na znak by przystąpić do ataku. Nie chciał być nieposłuszny wobec opiekunów, więc nie zaatakował od razu. Potwory wrzuciły Teenę i Rapha do tego samego namiotu przy ognisku co Donniego, Mikey'ego i Leo. Na wyjściu jeden ze stworów oznajmił: - Zajmiemy się wami za chwilę - po czym zostali sami - Nie wróży na to dobrze - stwierdził zmartwiony Don - Pomyślmy optymistycznie, przynajmniej zginiemy wszyscy razem - powiedział Mikey - Okej, to nie zabrzmiało optymistycznie Rozdział 7 ~ Ucieczka ~ Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie. - Trzeba się stąd wydostać - powiedział Leo - Tylko jak? - zastanawiał się brązowooki - Ja mam pewien pomysł, ale musimy wyjść na zewnątrz - oznajmiła Teen Raphael spojrzał na nią. Chyba wiedział o co jej chodzi. - Dobra. W takim razie ma ktoś pomysł jak nas rozwiązać? - spytał Mikey Pozostali bracia wzruszyli ramionami. Teena po krótkiej chwili namysłu również się poddała. Michelangelo rozejrzał się po namiocie. W rogu dostrzegł niedużą, szklaną butelkę. Chwilę się jej przyglądał i nagle go oświeciło. Przysunął się do niej najbliżej jak był w stanie i wziął ją w zęby. - Co ty wyprawiasz Mikey? - zapytał Don patrząc na brata Michelangelo podkurczył kolana i zaczął ciut nieudolnie walic butelką o ochraniacz. Po kilku uderzeniach szkło pękło i butelka rozpadła się na kilka części. Jeden ze strażników przy wejściu zastrzygł uszami, jednak nie odwrócił się. Najmłodszy z żółwi zaczął kombinować ostrym końcem szkła przy wiążącym go sznurze. Po chwili udało mu się przeciąć linę. - Udało się! - ucieszył się Mikey wypluwając szkło z ust na ziemię - Ciszej! - głośnym szeptem zwrócił mu uwagę lider patrząc znacząco w stronę straży Żołnierze nie zwracali jednak na nich uwagi, byli zajęci rozmową między sobą. Michelangelo po kolei rozwiązał towarzyszy. - To jak się wydostaniemy? Przecież nie możemy tak po prostu wyjść - stwierdził Raph - Jasne że możemy, tylko że drugą stroną - powiedział najmłodszy wskazując na przeciwny koniec namiotu Rzeczywiście, po drugiej stronie widać było szparę w materiale. - Co za bencwały z tych Venatorów, jak można być tak głupim by zostawić jednow wyjście nie obstawione? - Donnie walnął się ręką w czoło - Całkiem nieźle Mikey, spisałeś się - pochwalił najmłodszego Leo Michelangelo uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Leonardo zbliżył się do tylnego wyjścia namiotu i wyjżał na zewnątrz. Nie było widać żadnych Venatorów, droga była wolna. Niebieskooki machnął ręką na pozostałych, żeby podeszli i cała piątka wykradłasię na zewnątrz. Znajdowali się dokładnie w centrum obozu, co bynajmniej nie ułatwiało im zwiania niezauważenie. Na szczęście jednak wszyscy Venatorzy zebrali się przy ognisku z przodu namiotu. Piątka mutantów przekradała się ku gęstym drzewom kryjąc się w cieniach. Jednak zanim znaleźli się w połowie drogi przywódca Venatorów jak na złość przypomniał sobie o nich i poszedł do namiotu by się z nimi rozprawić. Gdy zobaczył, że więźniowie uciekli wszczął alarm i rozkazał wszystkim swoim wojownikom przeszukać obóz i znaleźć zbiegów. Przyjaciele właśnie zbliżali się do krańca obozu gdy zostali przyłapani. Venatorzy otoczyli ich. Czterej bracia stanęli w pozycji bojowej, nastoletnia pół-wilczyca natomiast przeciągle zagwizdała. Apis czychający w pobliskich drzewach tylko czekał na taki sygnał. Gdy usłyszał przywołanie natychmiast zeskoczył z drzew, wzbił się w powietrze po czym wylądował przed żółwiami i dziewczyną i zaryczał. Jego pojawienie się nieco zdezorientowało wroga, ponieważ od dawna w okolicach nie widziano już żadnego smoka. Gad wyszczerzył kły i rzucił się na Venatorów. Leo, Donnie i Mikey stanęli jak wryci, natomiast Teena i Raph wzięli się za pomoc w walce. - Co tak stoicie, wiejemy! - wydarł się zielonooki do braci Apis dosłownie zmiótł wrogów ogonem tym samym torując przyjaciołom drogę ucieczki. Trzej bracia otrząsnęli się z szoku i ruszyli biegiem do lasu, a zaraz za nimi pobiegli Raph i Teena. Smok natomiast wzbił się w powietrze i leciał ponad nimi, przy okazji po kolei pozbywając się goniących ich Venatorów. Mniej-więcej dopiero kilometr dalej drużyna zatrzymała się. - Udało nam się! - ucieszył się Mikey - Mało brakowało - stwierdził Don ocierając pot z czoła - Okej, ale teraz mógłby mi ktoś wyjaśnić co to jest?! - spytał ciut poddenerwowany Leo wskazując na smoka, który właśnie wylądował - Wypraszam sobie, nie "co" tylko "kto" - odezwał się skrzydlaty gad Leo, Donnie i Mikey wlepili zdziwione spojrzenia w gada. - To jest Apis, smok, którego jajo znalazłam po tym jak się tu znaleźliśmy - poinformowała ich Teena - W takim razie dlaczego on jest taki duży? Dostaliśmy się tu ledwie wczoraj - chciał wiedzieć Donnie - Sam nie wiem, tak jakoś wyszło - odpowiedział mu smok - Nie no jeszcze czego? - odezwał się Leo i westchnął - No dobra, nieważne. Teraz trzeba jakoś wrócić do domu - Ma ktoś pomysł jak? - zapytał Raph Wszyscy spojrzeli na Donatella. - Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, ja nie wiem! - powiedział brązowooki - Ciekawe czy są tu jacyś ludzie... - zastanawiał się lider - Możemy sprawdzić, ale to już nie dzisiaj, narazie starczy wrażeń - stwierdziła Teen Czterej bracia spojrzeli na nią pytająco. - No co? Jutro zobaczycie o co mi chodzi, a teraz zajęlibyście się czymś pożytecznym zamiast tak gapić - rzuciła dziewczyna Bracia wzruszyli ramionami i odwrócili wzrok. - Głodny jestem - uznał Apis - Idę coś sobie upolować. A wam coś załatwić? - Jeśli możesz... - odparł Leonardo - Okej, to zaczekajcie tu - smok wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał Niedługo potem wrócił trymając w szponach mięso łosia (taki był zdolny, że sam go oprawił :v). Zatenczas reszta drużyny nazbierała chrustu. Podczas gdy Leo ostatecznie dzielił mięso na mniejsze części Donnie zastanawiał się jak rozpalić dość spore zresztą ognisko. Zadanie ułatwił mu Apis, który widząc jego problemy z rozpalaniem zionął ogniem w stertę patyków. Donatello nie spodziewał się tego i aż podskoczył gdy buchnął płomień. Żółw odwrócił się do smoka. - Ostrzeż mnie następnym razem, mało nie dostałem zawału - poprosił brązowooki - Okej, sorki - przeprosił smok i położył się na ziemi Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Przyjaciele upiekli mięso, po czym najedli się i wzięli za budowę schronienia na noc. Zeszło im z tym do późnego wieczora. Ostatecznie powstała niewielka chatka z drewna umiejscowiona na drzewie. Prowadziła do niej lianowa drabnka. - Dobra, skoro skończyliśmy to najwyższa pora się przespać - oznajmił lider - Ja zostanę na dole, tak na wszelki wypadek - oznajmił Apis i ułożył się pod drzewem Piątka mutantów natomiast weszła do swojego schronienia. Niedługo potem wszyscy już spali Rozdział 8 ~ Miasto elfów ~ Następnego dnia przyjaciół obudziły promienie słońca prześwitujące przez niedokładnie ze sobą związane gałęzie, z ktorych zbudowali ściany schronu. Mikey podniósł się jako pierwszy i zaspanym krokiem wyszedł z domku. Gdy schodził po drabinie na dół potknął się i spadł wprost na leżącego pod drzewem smoka. Apis, niezbyt zadowolny z faktu, że ktoś obydził go w ten sposób wstał i otrzepał się. Michelangelo spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Przez noc gad sporo urósł. Miał teraz ok. 15 m długości, a stojąc na czterech łapach z 4 m wysokości. Rozpiętość skrzydeł wynosiła może nawet ciut ponad 20 m, a gdyby smok stanął na tylnych łapach najprawdopodobniej mógłby sięgnąć okien na drugim piętrze. - Wow, ale ty jesteś ogromny! - odezwał się żółw - Uznam to za komplement - odparł mu Apis Po chwili reszta również zeszła na dół. Wszyscy zareagowali podobnie jak Mikey. - Nie rozumiem jak stałeś się taki wielki w tak krótkim czasie - głowił się Don - Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek z nas mógł to zrozumieć, ta kraina rządzi się włąsnymi prawami - powiedział do brata Leo - Pewnie masz rację - westchnął brązowooki - To co, sprawdzimy czy ktoś poza Venatorami tu mieszka? - zaproponowała Teena - A niby jak chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał Raph - Zobaczysz Nastolatka zmieniła się w wilczycę, siadła na trawie i zawyła. Czterej bracia spojrzeli na nią jakby miała coś nie po kolei w głowie. Wilczyca skończywszy wyć wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. Po chwili usłyszała już całkiem nieodległe uderzenia pięciu par skrzydeł. - Czyli nie zapomniał - szepnęła sama do siebie Wkrótce na niebie pojawiły się cienie i po chwili na ziemi koło dziewczyny wylądowała piątka uskrzydlonych koni. Czterej żółwi bracia nieżle zdziwili się na ich widok. Jeden z pegazów podszedł do nastolatki. - Witaj Teeno, potrzebna ci nasza pomoc? - zapytał - Tak, zgadłeś. Nie wiecie może czy mieszkają tu jacyś ludzie? - spytała Teen wierzchowca - Ludzie nie, ale jest tu miasto elfów. Jakieś pół godziny lotu stąd. Marszem pewnie trochę dłużej - odpowiedział Jowisz - Moglibyście nas tam zabrać? - poprosiła pół-wilczyca - No jasne. Wsiadajcie - odparł pegaz Dziewczyna dała znak żółwiom by dosiadły wybranych rumaków. Nadal nieco zdezorientowani bracia wykonali polecenie bez sprzeciwu. Wszyscy poza Raphaelem. - Jeśli wolisz Raoh możesz dosiąść mnie - zaoferował Apis Zielonooki zastanowił się chwilę. Skoro ledwo mógł usiedzieć na koniu biegającym po ziemi to niby jak miałby się utrzymać na koniu lecącym w powietrzu? Z drugiej strony... miałby lecieć na smoku? To wszystko było nieźle pokręcone... Ostatecznie zdecydował się na drugą opcję. Niepewnie podszedł do smoka i wdrapał się na niego. Wbrew pozorom grzbiet gada był całkiem wygodny. Ostatecznie Leo dosiadał Jowisza, Donnie - Saturna, Mikey - Neptuna, Teena - Marsa, a Raph - Apisa. Gdy wszyscy już się usadowili zwierzęta po kolei wystartowały. Pegazy wzniosły się w powietrze cicho, w przeciwieństwie do smoka. Apis, dużo większy niż wierzchowce, rozłożył swoje złociste skrzydła i zaczął mocno uderzać nimi powietrze. Dźwięk uderzeń poniósł się po lesie. Po chwili smok wzleciał wysoko ponad drzewa i wyrównał lot z pegazami. Jowisz wraz z Leo na grzbiecie lecieli przodem wskazując pozostałym drogę. Wszyscy lecieli mniej więcej zwartym szykiem, nie licząc Marsa, który z nudów robił slalomy między drzewami. Mikey rozglądał się po rzeczach mijanych w trakcie lotu i zasypywał nieszczęsnego Neptuna lawiną pytań. Wierzchowiec jednak nie irytował się i wytrwale mu odpowiadał, nawet kiedy żółw powtarzał jakieś pytanie któryś raz z kolei. Donnie był zajęty notowaniem różnych rzeczy w małym notesie, który zazwyczaj wraz z ołówkiem nosił przy sobie, Leo siedział w ciszy i rozmyślał, Teena ćwiczyła z Marsem różne sztuczki, A Raph po prostu starał się nie spaść. Po 30 min. lotu ich oczom ukazał się cel podróży - wielkie miasto otoczone murem i spalonym lasem. Już z daleka widoczny był spory zamek w centrum. Był zbudowany z czarnej cegły, w przeciwieństwie do reszty budynków, które były w całości szare. Wszystkie budowle odznaczały się niewielkimi oknami. Przyjaciele wylądowali w miejscu, gdzie kończył się las i zaczynało się wypalone pole. Po drzewach w tym miejscu zostały tylko zwęglone kikuty, trawy nie było w ogóle, tylko szara ziemia. Wszystkich przeszedł dreszcz na ten widok. Piątka przyjaciół stanęła na ziemi. - Tak dawno nas tu nie było... To mniasto wyglądało zupełnie inaczej... Co się z nim stało? - zapytała właściwie sama siebie zmartwiona Venus - My nie możemy iść dalej - oznajmił Jowisz Leo westchnał. - W porządku. Dziękujemy za waszą pomoc - powiedział lider - Nie ma za co - odparł Neptun - Do zobaczenia - pożegnała się Venus - W razie czego wiesz jak nas wezwać - zwrócił się Mars do Teeny Dziewczyna przytaknęła. Wierzchowce odwróciły się i pogalopowały w las. - To jak? Idziemy? - niecierpliwił się Raph Lider skinął głową. - Apis, zostań tutaj, w razie czego zawołam cię jak ostatnio - powiedziała Teen do smoka - No ale... - zaczął gad - Spokojnie, damy sobie radę, w razie potrzeby cię zawołam, obiecuję - przyrzekła mu nastolatka - No dobra... - smok powoli pomaszerował w stronę drzew i ukrył się w nich Tymczasem piątka mustantów zaczęła się zastanawiać jak przedostać się przez mur. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Okej, tym razem przerwa nie była chyba aż taka koszmarnie długa ;3 Mam nadzieję, że rozdział nie najgorszy. Miłego .... życia XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania